


Red Lines

by mle_hung123



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mle_hung123/pseuds/mle_hung123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which every time a person falls in love, a red line like a tally mark appears on their wrist. The tally marks turn black if they fall out of love.</p><p>A/N: This was originally QuinnAnderson's idea, which was posted on Tumblr without their credit. More information can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/719229/chapters/5975594</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lines

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: a little drabble/one-shot of sorts, for the lovely Mako to my Rin, Sierra.
> 
> May your heart rest in pieces <3

How many times had Rin found himself in this position?

Nose and cheeks burning with eyes staring at Makoto's shoes, quivering and completely at the mercy of that bastard.

Rin knew where Makoto went off to every night, if the wrinkled clothes and smeared lipstick stains weren't enough explanations. And each night, he chose to turn a blind eye to Mako's usual excuses.

"I'm going out for dinner with a couple of friends."

"I'll be home late. Dinner will be in the fridge."

Any time Rin even parted his lips to say anything, he was silenced with a light kiss that sent a flutter through his pained heart.

It was during this time that Rin found himself in the bathroom for hours, his skin covered in neat, black marks that he desperately tried to scrub away.

_How many times had he finally gotten over Makoto, only to be pulled back in with sweet words and empty promises?_

There were many moments while locked in the bathroom when Rin would stare at that one red line that flickered with fruitless hope among the black lines stained on his arms. He would shut his eyes and submerge himself in black to avoid facing how that innocuous red mark was enough to betray his heart.

And there were times when Rin finally brought himself to pack his bags and _smile_ at the fact that he managed to get (what he swore would be) the last red mark to turn black. His heart would feel relief after weeks and months of torture and emotional abuse, and he would _finally_ reach out to that door and turn the knob and open his exit...

...only to reveal the tall figure staring at him with such pitiful round eyes that guilt immediately squeezed his chest, grip so tight he felt like he could hardly breathe.

Rin could only stand there helplessly as Makoto dropped his bag to engulf him in a hug that made him feel loved...as long as Rin closed his eyes and pretended not to notice the sweet smelling perfume coming from his clothes.

Rin had heard these words before; promises of cooking meals for him that would only last a handful of days before dying off, forgotten...sex in the bedroom, the bathroom, on the counter, which almost had Rin laughing, before he remembered that Makoto was never thinking of him when doing so. They were all empty, cold promises that seemed heartfelt at the time, but only left Rin curled up in his bed late into the night alone when he was supposed to be with the one who _promised_ him he'd be there. 

And yet, Rin fell for Makoto's dirty little tricks every time.

The way his breath fanned across his neck, the way Makoto's nose brushed his own, followed by a husky laugh that left Rin weak in the knees.

The way Makoto made it feel like a new beginning every time.

And even though Rin frantically tried to suppress it, he could _feel_ the burn of a new red hot line appearing on his skin and underneath the gentle touch of Makoto's finger tips as he mentally gave him yet another chance. Rin _knew_ Makoto could see all the black marks as he pushed up his sleeves. He _knew_ Makoto took pleasure in the tight grasp he held Rin's heart in, occasionally squeezing a little too hard just for his own entertainment.

Rin was humiliated.

Tears welled hot in his eyes, nose and cheek on fire. How dare he wear his heart on a sleeve for Makoto to see. How dare he give in so easily. How fucking _dare_ he give him chance after chance after chance after chance, waiting for the day for those stupid promises to turn from lies into truths.

How dare he let himself fall in love with Makoto. Every. Single. Time.

Rin found himself crying as Makoto pulled him in close, soothing hands running up and down his back, just the way he liked it.

"I...I'm sorry..." Rin could feel himself mumble, and a dull flag went off in his head. As if he wasn't the one who was supposed to be apologizing.

Makoto only pulled away a little, smiling brightly and contagiously, enough to temporarily alleviate some of the hurt in his chest. Rin couldn't look him in the eye, couldn't say anything, because he was staring at Makoto's exposed forearms, the sight already making Rin's throat close up and his eyes produce fresh tears. Rin tried to pull back but only stumbled forward into the safety of Makoto's chest, trembling fingers trying to push at his chest.

"P-Please don't leave." The words spilled out before Rin could stop them.

 _Traitor,_ his heart whispered.

"I'd never leave. You know that." Makoto murmured, large hands cupping Rin's face.

He hiccuped and blinked up at Makoto's too bright smile, his hands wrapping tightly around Makoto's wrists, blocking out the image he refused to face:

Two, maybe three black lines.

And no red line in sight.


End file.
